1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention as established in and by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office is believed to be found in the general class entitled, "Surgery" (Class 128) and in the subclass therein entitled, "Hypodermic" (Subclass 215) and in the subclass entitled, "mixing syringe" (Subclass 218M).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pre-Ex search of the art was made and several U.S. and foreign patents or references were found. Among these patents are U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,444 to HENDERSON as issued on Nov. 6, 1956; U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,925 to CROCKFORD et al., as issued Oct. 7, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,947 to BAUMANN et al., as issued June 19, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,083 to COHEN as issued on Nov. 18, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,554 as issued to SCHWARTZ et al., on Dec. 22, 1981. Among the foreign patents are French No. 504,291 to CORBIERE as issued on June 29, 1920; Canadian No. 516,003 to PARRINE as issued Oct. 7, 1965 and Netherland Pat. No. 278,496 to BONNIN, S. A. as issued Nov. 10, 1964.
In these and other known devices the fluid is carried in one container and the powder is carried in a breakable ampule. Not shown in these references is Applicant's pea-in-a-pod concept in which both the fluid capsule and the powder capsule are rigid having thin shell portions that are broken to allow these components to be shaken to provide the desired mixture. The body of HENDERSON carries the fluid and acts as the syringe body. CROCKFORD uses a pin to puncture the small puncturable container which pin is also used to bring the fluid to the liquid drug. The fluid in BAUMANN is broken by a plunger with transference of the fluid to a powder. COHEN shows a rubber stopper that is displaced for intermixing and SCHWARTZ does not show fluid as carried in a capsule that is fractured before fracturing the powder containing ampule.
The foreign references also avoid the concept of a pea-in-a-pod. CORBIERE shows the powder capsule pierced by a pin or needle after which the mixed contents in a rigid container is withdrawn through a filter into a syringe. In PARRINE glass ampules have tip portions that are broken to allow the powder to be mixed with the fluid. It is to be noted in PARRINE that gas under pressure is used to expell the mixed components. In BONNIN it is shown that glass amplules are used, at least for the fluid, and in FIG. 2 for both fluid and powder. There is no suggestion of a fracture or breaking of both containers in a flexible outer cup end. The simple but effective device of Applicant provides for the use of a standard syringe and affixed needle. The to-be-mixed components are carried as an add-on and after mixing these components are drawn into the syringe through a filter with the add-on portion then discarded.